The Vague Space By Metallic98
by metallic98
Summary: This is the story of two lovers and how they go through life and the challenges they face.


The 

Vague Space

By

Alex Raulerson

**Chapter 1**

**The Realization**

It was a dark and stormy night in Brighton, Tennessee. There was a boy named Shawn; h was a tall middle-aged teenager. He was lying in bed that night thinking to himself, "Why does it feel as if I have something missing in my life how come I feel as if I have a hole in my heart?" Then he realized that what he was missing, was a person to share his life. He had spent most of his life searching for someone that wasn't there. Only to find out the girl that he was searching for lived right behind him for thirteen years. But he was always scared of being rejected.

The next day, he finally built up t e confidence to ask her if she feels the same way about him as he does about her. But she never did answer him; as it turns out her feelings are just as deep as his. While Shawn was waiting for the Elizabeth to respond, she was off thinking, "Should I reply to him or should I just leave it alone?" Then she started thinking about all the times he's been there for her, and how he'd always cheered her up when she was on the verge of breaking down.

Finally, she decided to answer him, Shawn was so happy when she told him how she felt. He looked into her eyes and said, "I will always be there for you, no matter what should happen to me." Her eyes lit up as she heard what he said and leaned in for a kiss but she was stopped when her mom said that she had to come home. So the next day they had to lie to their parents about them going out. This meant sneaking out of the house at night to go walking or to go hang out.

The next day, they were happy because they finally got to see each other after a week, because they had been on spring break and Elizabeth's family left for Florida. The next day, after school, Elizabeth invited Shawn over to show him the photos they took on their vacation. So they walked back to her room and she shut the door behind her so they could get a little bit of privacy. Elizabeth turned around and saw Shawn curled up on the bed. But as she started to walk over to her bed, she noticed that Shawn was asleep.

"Awe, I guess he had a long day. I hope he doesn't mind if I curl up next to him and go to sleep," Elizabeth said. Then all of sudden she heard Shawn say in a moderately sweet voice, "Get your pretty self over here." She smiled and jumped on the bed, which sent him flying off the bed onto the floor, but before he fell off the bed he grabbed her arm and took her with him. They fell to the floor with a loud thud, but Shawn made sure she landed on him so she didn't get hurt. All of a sudden her parents rushed into the room to see what was going on. They noticed Elizabeth lying on top of Shawn.

Elizabeth jumped up quickly and looked at her parents at her and started jumping to conclusions about what was going on. Then Shawn stood up and told them that they were wrestling and they fell off the bed and that he had made sure that she landed on top of him to make sure she didn't get hurt. They just looked at each other and then turned around and walked out of the room and shut the door behind themselves.

Shawn reached over and grabbed Elizabeth's side. Elizabeth jumped up and fell into Shawn's lap. She looked up into his eyes and he looked right back. Then they leaned in and shared a long, passionate kiss. It was there first kiss and he was hoping that he didn't screw things up. But when the kiss was through, Shawn looked into her eyes and said in a deep, caring voice, "Did I screw this kiss up for you." She responded to him with a soft, soothing voice, "No, it was perfect. I just wish it would last forever."

"Same here", Shawn replied with a sweet voice. Then all of a sudden Shawn's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. It was Shawn's mom calling him to say that it was time for him to come home. He let out a sigh and started to pack up his things so he could leave. But Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and gave him a pouting look. He looked at her and said, "I will see you tomorrow, I promise." She groaned and said, "Okay, but as long as you give me another kiss." "Fine," Shawn replied playfully. He learned in and gave her a long passionate kiss.

He walked back to his house, while he was walking home; he got a text message from Elizabeth saying that she wishes that he was back with her. He responded, "I promise I will see you later tonight." She responded, "Promise?" Shawn replied, "I promise." He got to his house and as soon as he walked in the door he started to get yelled at for something he didn't do.

Later that night, he snuck out of the house just to see Elizabeth. To his surprise, Elizabeth was already standing outside in the cold. He quickly dashed to her and he noticed that she was shivering. He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to her. She tried to deny the jacket till finally she gave in and took the jacket. They went walking for about two hours. Then it started to get really cold and Elizabeth was shivering really badly.

Shawn said, "Elizabeth, you need to get inside, I don't want you to get sick"

"Fine, but do you think you can stay with me tonight because there is probably no way you can get back into your house without you getting into trouble." "Fine, as long as your parents don't catch us together," responded Shawn.

So Shawn made him a little pallet on the floor next to Elizabeth's bed and about fifteen minutes later he heard Elizabeth say, "I can't sleep baby, can I lie with you?" "I don't care baby," Shawn responded with a sweet, caring voice. So Elizabeth climbed down off her bed and curled up next to him. Her hands were so cold on his skin that he began to shiver. Then she kissed his lips and fell asleep on his chest.

The next morning, Shawn woke up to see Elizabeth lying on his chest, still asleep. He tried his best to not wake her up, but it was so hard not to. He softly shook her awake; she lazily opened her eyes and said, "Good morning baby, how'd you sleep last night?" "Amazing, because I had you by my side all night," Shawn responded with a deep but caring voice. She looked into his eyes leaned into kiss him. But as they were about to kiss her parents walked in on them.

Elizabeth and Shawn jumped back in surprise as her parents walked into the room. Shawn was the first one to say something. His voice was shaky and nervous, but he calmly said, "The only reason I was over here, was because I got locked out of my house last night and I had no way of getting back in. So I called Elizabeth and asked if I could just stay here for the night." Her step-dad just gave him a look of disbelief, rolled his eyes and walked out the room with his wife in tow. Shawn looked at Elizabeth and she looked right back at him. Then Shawn reached into his backpack, that he always carries, and pulled a peace tea out of his bag.

"I guess I need to go home now," Shawn said with a very discouraged look on his face.

"I hope you know that was the worst lie ever." Elizabeth said with a very large smile on her face. "I know but I couldn't just say that I stayed the night just because I didn't want to go home." Shawn responded sarcastically. "Shut up," Elizabeth said as she was throwing a pillow at his head.

He threw his hands up in the air to shield his face. The Peace Tea that was in his hands spewed all over Elizabeth. She squealed as the cold drink came into contact with her skin. Shawn immediately jumped up and took off his shirt and patted her down trying to dry her off. Elizabeth just stared in awe at Shawn's upper body and thought to herself; how did she never notice how built Shawn was. Then all of sudden Shawn looked up into Elizabeth's eyes and she took and pinned him down on the floor.

Shawn looked up into her eyes and gave her a very passionate kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance until Shawn finally gave in to her. Then all of a sudden Shawn flipped their positions to where he had her pinned down. She tried her hardest to try to get up, but Shawn wouldn't let her. She tried everything in her power, to flip their positions but no matter how hard she tried, Shawn was just too strong.

Elizabeth just stared at him in awe as Shawn was pinning her to the floor. She reached up and ran her fingers down his chest and felt it ripple at her touch. He was helpless to her touch, he tried to fight the urge to get up and let her get the chance to pin him. Then out of nowhere a solid knee to the gut made Shawn collapse off of Elizabeth and to the floor, he looked up and noticed Elizabeth was up top of him.

"What was that for," Shawn practically growled.

"You had me pinned and I wanted to get to get up," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"But still a knee to the stomach that's pretty low even for you," he responded playfully.

"I know, but still I wanted you off," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth climbed off Shawn and crawled onto her bed and asked, "Would you like to join me?" "Yeah, what are we going to do," Shawn asked. He crawled up onto the bed and Elizabeth rolled over on top of him. He just looked at her with a confused look on his face. Elizabeth just rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Shawn wrapped his free arm around her loosely.

He slowly began to let his eyes droop and let sleep engulf him. About an hour later, Elizabeth's mom walked into the room and saw then laying together her first reaction was to automatically wake them up and demand an explanation, then she saw her daughters face scrunched up, obviously fro ma nightmare. Maternal instincts took over as she went to comfort her daughter; Shawn noticed her distress and tightened his grip around her. Elizabeth just took and nuzzled her face deeper into his chest.

Elizabeth's mother took and slowly backed out the room and closed the door behind her. Right as she did, Shawn's phone went off. Shawn and Elizabeth jumped up and rubbed their eyes. He picked up his phone and answered it; it was his moms asking were he was. He calmly responded, "I'm at Elizabeth's house, why?" She began ranting and raving on about how he as supposed to be at home doing his chores. He responded, "The only reason why I'm not at home is because I got locked out of the house last night."

She continued this for about half an hour, until Shawn finally got up and told Elizabeth he had to leave. Elizabeth whined, "Why do you have to go?" "I don't want you to have to hear this, so I'm going to leave and come back later. I promise I will come back." He leaned over and gave her a kiss goodbye, then walked out the door. It took him about twenty minutes to get home.

6


End file.
